


Smoke on the Wonderwall

by levicopter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drugs, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levicopter/pseuds/levicopter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three friends, Eren, Mikasa and Armin move into a dormitory. Each of them wants to graduate in a specific major. Even though they want to focus on studying, they keep find distractions like hobbies, friends, fiends or even love interests. [discontinued]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guitar strings

**Author's Note:**

> Ahoy!  
> This is a perhaps heavily based romance FF which will suck very bad so I'm already sorry.  
> I'm going to update the characters/relationships every time a new one comes up on a new chapter so yea be aware of that.  
> I just hope you will enjoy it.♥
> 
> update: 26.4.16  
> As much as I liked this fic, I lost interest in SNK and therefore writing this one  
> I don't even know if I could find the files with my fics... therefore even if I would want to, I have no idea if I will continue this  
> but thank you for the support and kudos!

“Eren, for God's sake, stop playing your guitar. It's eleven pm. . We've been driving for seven hours now and we can't listen to that anymore.”

“Shut up, I have to practice, Armin.”

“Playing the beginning of 'Smoke on the water' for four hours straight isn't going to change your skills.”

“Yes it will. Now shut up.”

“Can the two of you just be quiet, please? Eren, I respect your interest in music, but could you give us a break now? And Armin, support your friend. If you don't like it, put your headphones on and listen to your own tunes.”

The teenagers have been driving to their university for some time now. Quiet tired of each other and tired in general, they tried to not annoy each other even more. Eren, who was to major in Music, always practiced to play properly on his guitar. He knew some songs, or more like, how they start. He knew how to hold it properly and how to tune it, but how to play a song just by listening to it wasn't his strength. Armin wanted to major in Oceanography, and already had all knowledge known to mankind about it. There were days where he wouldn't stop talking about everything about it. Mikasa on the other hand was more interested in literature and foreign languages, so that was the major she was going for.

Shifting her little kerchief right, and looking tired at the street, she got a sudden boost of energy once she saw the sign of the university they were heading to.

“We'll be there soon.” She said, smiling now, not having to bear tired eyes anymore. She couldn't wait till she laid in a cuddly bed. The boys together in one room and her in another one. Mikasa just hoped the others in the dorm won't be annoying or cause any trouble.

After another twenty minutes of driving, they've arrived. They took their bags as quick as possible, signed in, got their keys and headed to the dorm, into their rooms.

The boys room had a bunk bed and a clean room, for now. She knew it won't last long but she would eventually remind them to clean since Armin is often so much into his books, he forgets everything around himself, and Eren only cares about his guitar.

When Mikasa entered her room, her roommate was already inside. She was reading a comic book and eating chips on top of a bunk bed. Crumbs were everywhere. Even on the sheets.

The chestnut haired girl turned to Mikasa, with a wide grin she waved and came down to her to greet her new roommate.

“Hey! You must be my roomie!” She shook Mikasa's hand with her greasy one “I'm Sasha! Nice to meet you!”

“Yes... Hey. I'm Mikasa.” With a quick introduction she put her bags next to the bed and looked around the room. It wasn't really a mess but there were bags of empty food everywhere. Literally.

“Oh, yea I'm sorry about the mess, I was so nervous to meet my roomie! And then comic books happened and you know how it is, once you eat and do something you can't control yourself, ha, ha.”

The half-Asian girl answered with a short smile and sat down on her bed. She heard her roommate, Sasha, tell her about how there is room in the closet and which desk could be her's and so on. After she was finished with these things, she started talking about herself, where she's from and so on. Apart from the fact, that she is from some part of Texas, which could be simply guessed judging by her accent, Mikasa didn't remember anything else after that as she fell asleep immediately at the moment, her cheeks touched the soft pillow. It smelled nice, like fresh laundry. It was stuffed with feathers and even though they got through the pillow, being like spikes on Mikasa's cheek, she couldn't imagine anything more comfortable at that moment.

  
The next morning started terrible for Armin as Eren started the day playing 'Wonderwall' by Oasis. He never sang when he played guitar, but simply the sound of the guitar woke Armin up. Him, and their neighbor, since someone knocked on the wall to stop him from playing probably. Eren didn't care about it and just kept on playing.

“God... Eren. Why.” The light haired boy mumbled, scratching his head.

“I didn't know how to wake you up. I thought this was a good way.”

“Eren, no just stop!”

“But I'm not even finished ye–“ Armin put his hands on his guitar strings before Eren could continue playing the song. With a grumpy face, he decided to put his beloved guitar away and go to the showers with Armin.

“Well, if that aren't the newbies.” a voice sounded from one shower cabin. It had a rough and quite arrogant touch.

“Jean... They've arrived literally just a few hours after us. That doesn't make them 'newbies' and us 'superiors'” Another voice, a friendlier sounding one, came from a cabin next to the first one.

Eren just ignored them, he just wanted to play again. Him and Armin showered and got to the sinks to get a last check. There it was he heard the arrogant voice again and got to see the owner of it. He was talking to another guy who had black hair and a lot of freckles around his cheeks and nose. He seemed much, much friendlier.

“Hello, guys. I am Marco and this here is my friend Jean.” The freckled guy began, pointing at himself and his friend. It was obvious that Armin would return the kindness by introducing himself and Eren.

“Aaron, is it?” Jean implied, walking up to a sink and looked at himself in the mirror.

“It's Eren.”

“I hear no difference.”

Jean was keep trying to provoke Eren for no reason whatsoever. He, on the opposite, simply ignored him (Armin helped him so he didn't lose his temper).

After the shower, the two guys met with Mikasa in the hallway. She already showered and was some sort of surprised that they're as ready as her and can go to eat with them in the cafeteria.

 

***

 

“She is eating all the time. She claims it's her literal food-for-thought. She was trying to explain it to me in some philosophical way but... It just didn't make any sense to me.” The black haired girl said after putting her hair together into a hair-tie, to keep it from falling on her face while eating and drinking. She had her usual small breakfast, black coffee, a small sandwich and an apple. Eren just went by a cocoa and a sandwich and Armin had black tea and a sandwich with an apple as well.

“Sounds to me like she and Eren could get along... heh.” Armin claimed.

“I'm not some weird eating lady, Armin.”

“But you're also obsessed with something. She is with food and you're with your guitar.”

“It's name is Gene. I told you already and it's even written on it.” Armin was speechless after Eren said this. He knew Eren's guitar had a name but never knew it was of such an importance to Eren. Mikasa just nodded as she obviously knew.

They continued eating in silence. Now and then Mikasa would try to talk Eren into an apple, but it failed.

Once they were finished, Armin began

“There's an obligatory ceremony in two hours. The principal is going to show and tell us about the university and all the subjects and majors.”

“How long will it take?” Mikasa looked at her little friend, nibbling on her green apple.

“I don't know... But I think about three hours? Maybe more? I mean... they're literally going to talk about when the school was established and so on...”

Eren didn't say anything. He just groaned at the thought of it after which he stood up. Right before Mikasa could have asked him the typical question, he already told the answer.

“I'm going to play some more. I'll see you later at that weird ceremony in an hour.”

“It's in two hours...”

“Yes, whatever. I'll be there.” With these words, he walked out of the cafeteria. He couldn't spend a half hour without his guitar. He always had it by his side and feels uncomfortable without it.

 

Two hours later, Armin and Mikasa went to the ceremony. Before they sat down, Mikasa was keep on looking for Eren but couldn't spot him. Armin eventually told her to sit down and wait as he was probably just getting late. But more and more people came into the room and there was still no sign of Eren. Mikasa was getting nervous and wanted to get up and go look for him but Armin hold the end of her sleeve to make her stay. He assured her Eren was okay, and just forgot about it as usual.

Mikasa was still nervous but tried to concentrate on the ceremony.

  
***  


“ _And all the roads we have to walk are winding._

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding._

_There are many things that I would_

_Like to say to you_

_But I don't know ho– “_

There it was again. The one note he can't get to play right, even when he mumbles the lyrics along while playing. He gets confused every time for no reason.

“Ah, damn it.” he was about to start all over again, but got interrupted.

“Aren't you going to the welcoming ceremony?” A bored voice sounded from behind him. It was a short girl with blonde hair do and an oversized Eyes set to Kill pullover. She had her hands in the pockets of the pullover and glanced down at him.

Once he looked up, he realized that he completely forgot about it. “The ceremony... Oh fuck.”

“I'm not going either. We appear to be the only ones on the campus who aren't attending.”

“Ahem...” Eren looked back on his guitar. Still annoyed that he'd forgotten the ceremony. He knew Mikasa is going to be annoyed at him once she's back.

“Wanna hang out together as long as they're all busy listening to what the old man has to say?”

The brown haired boy didn't really want to get into trouble on his first day, so staying at the campus and getting caught wasn't the best thing to do. So he just agreed, put his guitar, Gene, into the bag and stood up.

“I'm Annie.” The blonde girl said once they started to walk.

“Eren.”

With these words, both of them left the campus.

 


	2. Definition of Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for some Artists and Song mentions uvu ♥  
> Thank you for reading and  
> Enjoy♪

On their trip back to the campus, Eren and Annie drove with the bus, trying to hold on as they were forced to stand because of the crowd. She was keep asking him questions about his guitar and even about what he plays. He told her a few titles which she called 'boring' and 'outdated'. The whole three hours of their absence, they've been to the city. She showed him around a little bit since it was her home city. The city wasn't much to Eren's liking. He found it was way too loud. He wanted something more quiet.

Whenever they made a rest and sat down on a bench, he began playing “Wonderwall”. Annie just found it weird and kind of amusing that he walks around with a guitar like some street musician but knows only one song.

“Is that the only song you can play on your guitar completely?” She looked up, holding the pole tightly.

“Obviously not.” He gave her a short answer.

“Really? I only hear you play this one and no other.”

“You've known me since today only.”

“And you've played the song like... how many? Five times already?”

He gave her an annoyed look. He could play 'Wonderwall' and a lot of other songs but... None completely without messing up.

“It was you this morning wasn't it? I knocked at the wall with the hope you'd stop.” She added.

He didn't answer that, which made her grin slightly.

 

Once they arrived at the campus, there was one teacher in a long dark coat who was smoking and looking grumpy at them. He was clearly waiting for the two of them. As soon as they got off of the bus, he threw his fag to the ground, and walked up to them.

“First day and already skipping classes? What a nice way to start a semester.”

The teacher was a short, black haired man. He was just a bit taller than Annie, but way more built than Eren, which made them respect him a bit more because of his posture. Eren knew him for various reasons.

“We didn't have classes, it was just an useless introduction ceremony.” Annie murmured.

“I'm not the one who decided that you should be bored with the same thing every year. But nevertheless, it's obligatory to attend. And you didn't. Which means extra classes for the rest of the week with a colleague of mine. Isn't that fucking amazing?” he hissed. He was definitely annoyed by both Eren's and Annie's attitude since they didn't even care that they hadn't gone. Well... Eren was more concerned about it than Annie.

The short teacher gave Eren a quick look and told them that they will receive papers with their consequences and walked away.

The blonde girl just shrugged her shoulders while Eren went through his hair, sighing.

“What is it?” Annie glanced up at him, wondering why he seemed like the stuff the teacher said bothered him.

“Nothing it's just... it's weird to go to the university and the first teacher to shit on you is your sort-of-an-uncle, you know?”

“You are kidding me. Mr Ackerman is your uncle? You don't look related to him.”

“Well he's my sister's– adoptive sister's uncle. So yea.”

“Oh God.” She chuckled slightly at the thought.

Eren just furrowed his eyebrows and told her he will see her maybe later, to which she nodded and they parted ways.

  
***

 

“Yes, I should have kind of called you.”

“Or just be there on time. I can't believe it you rather sit and make extra papers instead of just showing up on time.”

“I already said I'm sorry, Mikasa.”

The black haired girl was simply annoyed. She was happy Eren was safe, but having him be in trouble isn't that much better. She played with the end of her kerchief and tried to calm down. Armin was already gone as he wanted to study a little bit. He blushed while saying it but neither Eren nor Mikasa gave it much thought.

“Hey, Jaeger, did I hear right? you got into trouble? Already? Haha!” the annoying voice from earlier this morning sounded from behind the siblings.

“It's so obvious that someone like you will get caught while skipping classes even if the whole school is busy. God you're such a lo– “

The moment Jean wanted to insult Eren, both siblings turned into his direction. Mikasa was looking Jean straight in the eye, watching out for anything she would _not_ want Jean to say which was directed to Eren. But he couldn't get a word out. He was simply stunned by her beauty. His heart was pounding so hard, he was afraid it would pop out of his chest any minute. He could feel his cheeks getting redder every second.

“....F-fuck.” Was the only word he managed to say. And that only with a slight stutter.

Mikasa already made herself a picture of what kind of a guy Jean is, therefore she simply grabbed Eren by the end of his sleeve and walked away, dragging him with her.

The ash-brown boy was just standing there in the hallway, still stunned by what he has just seen. He didn't know what made him _that_ speechless. Was it her pitch black hair? Her slim charcoal gray eyes? Or maybe just her whole appearance in general? He didn't know. What he did know was, that was the first woman – person, who made him speechless. And he loved it. He had to know more about her.

Suddenly he felt a hand resting on his shoulder. When he turned around he saw his best friend Marco smiling at him.

“Hey, Jean! I thought you wanted to go and grab something to eat.” the freckled boy claimed.

“Y-yea... I was going to do that.” After he cleared his throat, he continued “But... Dude, I just saw an angel.”

“Jean, don't...”

“I'm serious! She was just _the_ definition of beauty. Maybe she didn't have long, blonde locks, but if you would have seen her, you'd know that she was a godsend.” Jean had a big smile on his face while talking, looking back at the direction where Mikasa (and Eren) left.

“...But for some reason, she was with that butt-licker Eren.” His expression changed immediately as he said the name of his one day-old nemesis.

“Jean, don't call people 'butt-licker'. But, did the girl have short black hair and a red kerchief?”

“Yes!!! Why, do you know her?”

“Not really, but she's apparently Eren's sister from what I heard...”

Silence happened between the unrelated brothers.

“... but she shares a room with Sasha, so maybe you should just ask her about his sister.”

As soon as those words left Marco's mouth, just as quick Jean left his friend to go for a search for Sasha. Marco just shook his head and smiled. He has never seen Jean in all those fifteen years of friendship so determined to do something. As he turned around to go to the cafeteria, he bumped into a short girl, immediately apologizing.

“Oh my, I'm so sorry I didn't see you!”

“Don't worry, nothing happened. You don't have to apologize.” the girl looked up to him, smiling, at which he just had to smile back.

She had black hair, tied with light blue hair ties into two loose pigtails, which fell down on her shoulders. She had big, gray-blue eyes which looked directly into his. He was sure she wasn't just smiling with her lips but also with her eyes.

“Are you going to the cafeteria?” She asked, pointing at the direction which led to the cafeteria, but still looking at him.

“Yeah, I intended to. The ceremony made me hungry.” The black haired boy answered her with a short chuckle.

“Me, too. Would you like to go together? We could grab some food and eat together somewhere, talk, perhaps.”

“Sounds like a great idea to me!”

The girl smiled, and together with Marco, they headed towards the cafeteria.

  
***

 

Jean opened the door to Connie's and Reiner's, who wasn't currently in it, room, like he was on a rampage. A confused Connie and Sasha, who both have been playing on their hand held consoles on his bed, looked at him. Neither of them knew what was up yet, until Jean sat down to Sasha, taking his hand, which was not much to Connie's liking, and started.

“Sasha, tell me more about your roommate.”

“How did you know I'm here, creep??” the chestnut haired girl pulled her hand away and laughed slightly.

“Well you weren't in your room, so I immediately checked this bald bastard's room.”

“I'm not bald, you idiot!”

“Yea, whatever. Anyway, I need you to tell me everything you know about her, she is an angel and angels need to be appreciated!”

“Ooo, is our Jeanbo in love?” Sasha laughed, taking a sip from her coke bottle.

Jean didn't answer, his cheeks and lack of words did it for him.

“There is not much I can tell, we didn't talk that much and she fell asleep so fast last night it was crazy.”

“So... you know nothing about her?”

“Nothing yet. I intend to get to know her better! Don't stress about it and I might tell you some stuff.”

Jean nodded, took a deep breath and laid down on the bed they sat on. Even though they didn't paid any attention to him, and instead of continued playing their game, he talked to them about how much of a beauty Sasha's roomie is. How her hair looked like and so on. Connie laughed about it and Sasha gave out a few chuckles, but once Jean started complaining about Eren, who was unfortunately a topic when it came to Mikasa, both of them ignored him completely. Eren wasn't someone to like, but he seemed to mind his own business so they didn't care about him even though Connie thought him playing guitar is quite cool.

 

***

 

On the evening, Mikasa was in her room, getting her stuff ready for the next day which started with intense learning. She was prepared for everything already and once she got her notebook and note pad in her bag, she just laid back on the bottom part of the bunk bed and listened to her tunes. It was a mix of Missy Elliot and K-pop. Listening to “Lose Control” seemed like nothing weird for her anymore. She had her eyes closed and was completely relaxing on her bed, but then the next second she opened them, big reddish eyes looked at her and took her ipod away.

“Let's enjoy our last chill-day now, shall we?” Mikasa's roommate sure was obnoxious. Sasha sat next to Mikasa, turned her laptop on and played “Schüttel deinen Speck”a song by a German artist Peter Fox, which roughly translates into _'shake your fat',_ to which she sang as good as she could. After a while, even Mikasa tried singing along with her, causing her to loosen up and chuckle a bit.

 


	3. Embarrassment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ♥  
> This one is slightly longer than the previous chapters (And I think it might stay this way in the next chapters)  
> Enjoy♪

A week passed. Mikasa befriended her roommate, Sasha, and enjoyed long evenings with her, leaving Eren (and his Guitar) alone. Even Armin had other plans than hanging out with his friends. He had other reasons though...

“W-what?? Can you please repeat yourself??”

“Eren. Don't make a scene.”

“Mikasa, shut up! Did you even listen to Armin?? He is having a _date_ tonight.”

While Eren exaggerated the situation, Armin just sat there and blushed, trying to finish his supper. His black haired friend rubbed his back, trying to get his attention away from Eren.

“He's just worried about you. He's afraid that someone is going to hurt you.”

“N...no. That's not going to happen. He's a real sweetheart, even though he might not look like one.”

“'He'? Armin you never told us you're –“

“Good for you. We are happy you found someone who treats you right.” Mikasa cut Eren off. She knew he might not intentionally insult Armin with a irrelevant comment. Armin just smiled with a relief, nodding and muttering a soft 'thank you'.

  
***

 

A few tables away was Jean, who was sitting and drinking his tea, waiting for his freckled friend to come, and stared at Mikasa, thinking about how he could impress her. He didn't talk to her since he let a 'fuck' out of his mouth while being speechless by her last week. It was one embarrassing moment for him. _“You lost your cool level and had to re-gain it with something like... super cool”_ Connie, his friend, has said. Even though Marco told him just to go and talk to her, ignoring his embarrassing moment, he knew Connie was the only one he could rely on. Even Sasha has left him and didn't talk to him for 4 days now after she came to his and Marco's room, eating all the left overs they had from Jean's mother, and telling them a little bit about Mikasa.

“She likes literature and different languages, huh...” He mumbled to himself as his friend sat next to him, smiling like an idiot. Jean glanced at him, smirking because he exactly knew what made his black haired friend smile so bad.

“Did you see your Snow White again?” he said with a mocking tone like usual.

“You stop that, Jean. Her name is 'Mina' not 'Snow White'.” Marco corrected him, rubbing his nose like he would every time he got nervous (whether it was from being stressed or flustered).

“I wouldn't be surprised if you wouldn't call her some dumb Disney name to be honest.” With a laughter, Jean proceeded to continue thinking about talking to Mikasa. The only thing he needed to know was how to talk to a girl who was as perfect as her.

All of a sudden, Jean slammed his hand on the table “I know it!”

Before his confused friend could ask what he came up with, he was already on his way to the table where Mikasa, Eren and Armin sat.

 _She likes languages. I might not be really bilingual but there is one phrase I know._ Jean thought, feeling his knees getting weaker and weaker the closer he was to Mikasa. He even ignored Eren's presence, who also was way too busy trying to find out who was Armin's 'secret lover' . Once Jean got Mikasa's full attention as she was questioning his presence, he said what must have been said (in his opinion). He gathered his courage together, and put his self confident smirk on, leaning to her.

“H-heeey..., Mikasa. How is it goin'?”

She hesitated but answered him“Everything is alright. What are you doing here?”

“Oh, you know... Stuff.”

A short silence disturbed Jean's confidence, therefore he continued. “I... I meant to tell you something. I wanted to tell this to you for quite some time now but I didn't have a chance so I thought maybe today –“

“Just say it.”

“Tu est bon cul.”

Once he said it, he felt invincible. He felt like the strongest man in the cafeteria – university. He felt like he could do anything. One could think nothing in the world could take his smile if it wasn't for Mikasa's disgusted face. _Why was she disgusted_ ? He thought _Didn't she like it when people called her 'beautiful'? Maybe the pronunciation was a bit off..._

“Excuse me?” She hissed.

“I... Mikasa, that's what I think. I just wanted you to know what I think.” He simply couldn't understand why she looked so offended and angry.

The next thing he remembers is a strong sting on his left cheek. If he didn't knew better, he'd say his teeth hurt. But unfortunately for him, it was Mikasa who has just slapped him and walked away. Eren was looking confused at him, but had a smirk on his face due to Jean's red hand-mark on his cheek. Armin covered his face with his hand and asked Eren to go with him and they'll continue their talk.

The moment they were gone, Marco walked up to Jean, asking what happened. Jean answered he didn't really know. He claimed he complimented her in French and she got offended and slapped him. Marco quickly took notice as Jean's worst subject in high school was nothing other than French.

“What did you say?”

“ _'You're beautiful'_ I just told you. God, Marco listen for once.” Jean was rubbing his cheek carefully, hoping for it to stop to sting.

“I meant... what did you exactly say in French?”

“Uh...tu est bon cul'? Why?”

“Oh Lord...” Marco went through his hair, taking a deep breath. “You've complemented her rear, not her appearance.”

Jean let out a laughter, only to realize that his friend was being serious. He wasn't joking. Jean began to curse, grabbing his hair in frustration. “Fuuuuuuuck. It just had to happen to no one else but _**me.** _ ”

“If I were you, I'd try to find her and apologize immediately.”Marco said, patting his friend on the shoulder. Jean just nodded and went in the direction where Mikasa went as fast as he could without looking like a desperate fool. It was enough he felt like one, he didn't have to _look_ like one as well.

Marco shook his head while looking after Jean. It wasn't the first time Jean tried to use French to make himself look cool. He only passed the class because Marco let him cheat from his sheet.

“Are you free now?” A soft voice sounded from behind him.

He turned around and looked down, seeing Snow White – Mina. The short girl with black hair and adorable pigtails was smiling at him, waiting for an answer.

“I guess? My friend has to rescue his chances with a girl he fancies.” he smiled back at her, looking at all her features. Mina nodded and chuckled.

“How about we both go to the library and you tell me a little bit about why he has to 'rescue' his chances with her while we're on the way.”

“How about: yes we do that?” Marco answered and smiled at her, walking together by her side towards the library.

  
***

 

“Mikasa! Please open the door! I didn't mean to compliment your butt!” Jean was desperately hitting on the door to Mikasa's and Sasha's room. He had his chance and he blew it in one of the worst ways possible. “Please come out and let us talk.”

“Go away, creep.” Mikasa's stoic yet sharp voice sounded from behind the door.

“My French sucks, but I... I... I wanted to impress you!” The ash-brown haired boy felt how his cheeks got warmer when he leaned against the door with his face, hoping to hear her coming towards the door.

“Leave me alone, I have to learn.”

“I'm begging you! I wanted to compliment your appearance _**and**_ score some more with speaking French! I know I fucked up but you could give me one more chance to prove myself!”

“First thing you've said to me was 'Fuck'.” he could her bed squeak.

“W-well... yeah, it was! I was amazed by you...”

It got silent between the both of them. Meanwhile Jean got his courage up and yelled out, cutting Mikasa off

“Why–“

“You just look so unbelievably breathtaking I could look at you all day and probably also night just to find more reasons to adore you! Even when you look like a grump, and especially when you give _Jäger_ that little smile.”

 

Mikasa was listening to all of what Jean had to say. She was surprised how important it was to him for her to open the door, but she stayed strong and didn't. She lay back on her bed, not answering to what he said, she wanted to turn her MP3-player on to overhear what him but... a little piece of her was filled with curiosity. She wanted to hear everything. After he admitted to have noticed the smile of easiness she has with Eren, he stopped talking for a while. Mikasa thought he just let it be and go, but he continued. She turned her head towards the door; slowly getting off her bed.

“It's...just... you're stunning. A-and I would love to get to know you better.” she sat on the floor, next to the door, trying to be as quiet as possible, listening.

“If... you would want to hang out sometime, just let me know. I will wait.”

She heard him going away. She felt how the corners of her mouth rose slightly. It was sure nice to hear such things about oneself. Mikasa told herself she will consider at least talking with him sometime. She stood up and walked up to her desk, sitting down on the hard chair. She wanted to start learning but instead she played with her pencil and simply couldn't stop thinking about Jean.

  
***

 

After Armin told Eren everything about his boyfriend, he headed outside to practice some more on his guitar. This time it was 'Smoke on the water' something different for a change. It was the beginning he played the most, but he tried to continue the song, muttering the lyrics.

“What happened to 'Wonderwall'?” Eren stopped playing and turned around to see who was the one talking. It was Annie. She was wearing a light blue pullover with a Queen of Spades print on it. She had her hands inside the front pocket of her pullover. She sat next to him and Eren could notice her smeared eyeliner and tired eyes.

“I can't hear that song anymore... besides, not that it's my business but what's up with you? You have your make up smeared all over your face.”

She rubbed her eyes, probably trying to smear the make up away. “I took a nap.”

Eren nodded. He looked back on his guitar. He wanted to play and continue muttering the lyrics but he hated to do that while people were around. He kind of sat there, thinking what to do or play.

“Just ignore me. Pretend I'm not here.” the short girl said, leaning on Eren's shoulder and looking down on the guitar.

“I can't pretend you're not here if you lean on me and make my shoulder feel heavy.”

“Then pretend you have muscles for once and that's the reason your shoulder feels like that.”

“I _have_ muscles.”

“Shush and play.“

He still didn't really want to, so he tried to play, mouthing the words instead of muttering them. After a while, he did mutter them without him knowing. Annie didn't say anything, she just listened and smiled.

  
***

 

“Dude... she didn't even respond after that...”

Jean was crying his heart out to Marco. He told him everything that had happened. He was devastated and lie in bed, playing with his mobile.

“Jean, don't get all worked up. I'm sure she just needs to think about–“

“This isn't some fucking Disney movie, Marco! She won't think about it... I'm sure.“While playing around with his mobile, the annoying sound of his ring tone sounded as he got a text.

“Urgh, a text from some unknown number...”

“What does it say”

Jean tapped on his black iPhone, opening the message.

\-----------------------------------------

**From: Unknown Number**

**To: Jean**

Hey. Sasha gave me your number. I thought about what you said and I'd like to meet you sometime to "talk about stuff". -Mikasa

\-----------------------------------------

He read it twice before he showed the text to his friend. He couldn't believe it.

“This... this is a prank. I know it! Sasha's behind it I bet!” He immediately called the chestnut haired girl, asking her about the text. He was furious. Marco tried to calm him down but he wouldn't be calm until Sasha admitted it was a prank. But she didn't. Instead, she gave the phone to Mikasa herself.

“Hello, Jean.” She said. Stoic as always.

“M-mikasa!” he began.

“Did you got my text?” He heard her saying. 

Jean was surely having the worst _and_ the best day of his life.


	4. An antisocial friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is, the next one will probably be way longer, including almost everyone who will sooner or later be a part of this ff ;>
> 
> enjoy♥

“I tell you, Annie, he is so kind, I could talk to him all the time.”

“I do hope he is not just trying to sleep with you.”

“Oh shush you, not everyone is like _that_.”

Like every morning, Mina was brushing and styling Annie's hair. This time, slightly swooning over the freckled guy she's met and even talked with. Annie was some kind protective of her friend. The two of them knew each other only since they started their college, but they really formed a friendship. Mostly because of the fact that Annie liked the company of not many people. She could count the people she felt comfortable with on her one hand, while Mina was the rather friendlier one. Sure she also felt comfortable with not many people but she felt the best with her close friends.

After she tucked Annie's hair into a bun, she fixed her own loose pigtails. They prepared all the things they had to take with them to class and later on. While getting the last things done, Mina noticed a little white package in Annie's drawer. While not being a fan of cigarettes herself, she knew Annie wouldn't go through a day without them. She also never forgot them, so to Mina's surprise, even after she took the package out of the drawer, Annie didn't seem to care much, gave her roommate a sleepy stare and walked out of the door. Chuckling, Mina followed, leaving the cigarettes in their room.

 

On their way to the class, a tall guy poked their shoulders and grinned widely when they turned around.

“Reiner, what is it.” Annie muttered. She didn't even let him say 'Good morning' like he usually did with his, in Annie's eyes, arrogant posture.

“Nothing, I just thought the two of you would like to have some fun in a few days.”

Mina backed of, Annie's glare got worse, but Reiner continued.

“Me and a few friends are going to party at a local disco. Do you two wanna come as well?“ Both of the girls relaxed and Mina let out a sigh of relief and smiled, answering for her and her blonde friend.

“Yes, why not? I'm sure it will be fun.” with these words, the tall man smiled and walked off. Annie immediately turned to Mina, asking why she would want to go on a party where people like _Reiner_ are. Her petite friend just said, she would want to spend some time with her friends and have fun doing so, especially since it will be her first time going on a party. She also told Annie, that having her by Mina's side gives her courage, which made Annie smile slightly.

Once they arrived at their classroom, they could spot everyone but their teacher who should be there by now.

Annie just sat down and took her phone out. Mina sat down next to her and looked over her notes from previous lessons, muttering some things to herself.

\-----------------------------------------

**From: Annie**

**To: Eren**

gmorning, Eren. sup

\-----------------------------------------

The answer, which made Annie smile slightly, came after a few minutes.

\-----------------------------------------

**From: Eren**

**To: Annie**

Oh God, Annie, it's 8:00 in the morning.

\-----------------------------------------

\-----------------------------------------

**From: Annie**

**To: Eren**

sry for having earlier classes than you.

\-----------------------------------------

His classes always started at 10 o'clock in the morning, compared to her 8 o'clock classes, it was pretty late. Annie would love to sleep as long as he does almost every morning, getting out of bed isn't her favorite thing to do.

\-----------------------------------------

**From: Eren**

**To: Annie**

What is it anyway.

\-----------------------------------------

\-----------------------------------------

**From: Annie**

**To: Eren**

I just got invited to a party to which I rly dont wanna go so I need an excuse why I wont be there

\-----------------------------------------

\-----------------------------------------

**From: Eren**

**To: Annie**

And you thought of me?

\-----------------------------------------

\-----------------------------------------

**From: Annie**

**To: Eren**

youll prolly only practice stuff on your guitar so might as well listen and criticize you

\-----------------------------------------

\-----------------------------------------

**From: Eren**

**To: Annie**

For God's sake. But okay, I guess...

\-----------------------------------------

The blonde girl smiled slightly at the screen of her phone, putting her phone away as soon as her professor came in.

 

***

 

Later that day, Eren and Mikasa were walking around the college place, still thinking about who Armin's boyfriend could be. They didn't make it noticeable but they were really curious about it.

“What if it is a professor and that's why he won't say it directly?”

“Eren, I doubt that. Armin wouldn't go as far to do something with or _to_ a teacher.”

“It is possible though isn't it–“

“Shush, here he comes...” Mikasa cut her adoptive-brother off, as she saw their little friend approaching them.

He waved and had a smile all over his face, which Eren simply had to comment on.

“Were you in your boyfriend's room?”

“Eren, don't.”

“Actually... yea, I was. And I wanted to ask you guys something...” Armin rub his nose, he seemed to be embarrassed about asking.

 _Could it be? Does he want us to meet his boyfriend?? It must be it!_ Eren thought.

“There is a party coming up... and I wanted to ask you guys if you would like to come. You... could meet my boyfriend there.”

“A party? Armin, since when do you like parties??”

“I-i don't! I just would like you guys to meet him, and... I guess that would be the right opportunity.”

Mikasa nodded, causing Armin to look relieved.

“Shit, I can't... I'm meeting someone when that party is happening... But, Mikasa will surely tell me about him, right?”

“... You're meeting someone? Rather than being by yourself with your guitar?”

“It's name is _Gene_. And what's so weird about me meeting people anyway?”

“No... nothing it's just... you...” Mikasa took a deep breath “Are pretty antisocial.”

“Well... As you can see I managed to find someone who can cope with that. And she seems pretty antisocial as well.”

“ _She_?”

“W-well then! Mikasa, you're coming, right?” Their blond friend tried to loosen up the atmosphere, putting his hand on Mikasa's shoulder to get her thoughts away from Eren's new friend. She just looked at him and nodded in silence.

The three of them, and especially Eren, didn't renew the topic about Eren's antisocial friend anytime soon.

  
***

 

After styling up, Jean decided to go to Mikasa and present her with a flower. Marco said he should go with a yellow rose. Apparently it meant 'undying love'... or maybe it was just his freckled friend being cheesy as usual.

He walked around the halls, looking for his black haired beauty, but she was no where to be found. He was rushing and the longer he searched for her, the more nervous he got. Eventually, Jean started playing with the leaves and petals of the flower.

“Shit, where is she... this dumb flower is waiting for her.” the ash brown guy was looking around, finally spotting what he searched for.

There she was, in all her beauty which made Jean speechless. She was sitting on the sofa in the main room of the students, seeming to read something. Jean was just standing in the door way, looking at her and feeling how his cheeks burned up. Her hair, shoulders, cheeks and her cute nose were only a few things he really liked about her.

But appreciating her wasn't something he wanted to do at this moment, he wanted to ask her out. He walked up to her and stick the flower into her face.

“Th-this is for you, Mikasa!”

Once he said it, he realized something.

The flower he stuck into her face, was just a flower stem with one petal left. Even the leaves were gone. He must have plucked the others out while searching for her, unconsciously. He mouthed a 'fucking...' and looked with fear in his eyes at Mikasa.

She seemed confused by this gesture but accepted the flower...stem.

“Thank you...?”

“I'm... sorry it looks the way it looks i-it was in a better condition when I got it, I promise! It's condition doesn't mean I don't like you much!”

“Excuse me?”

“I-I mean, not that I already like you a lot but it's just... I... Oh my God, I fucked up.”

“Jean, what is up?”

“I... wanted to ask you something, real quick, I just want either a 'yes' or a 'no'”

_Preferably 'yes'._

“Okay...” She turned towards him, waiting for his question.

“W-would... “ He cleared his throat “...Would you like to date me?”

“No.” Her answer was quick just as Jean's disappointment in his eyes.

It got silent between the two of them.

“It's... the flower right? O-or is it my hair?? I can dye it!”

“No, Jean, it's not that.”

“What is it then...?”

“I need more time, I barely know you and you barely know me.”

It hit him like a truck, he knew this was one of these typical excuses which meant nothing but 'I'm not interested in you, get lost'. He nodded at her answer and saw her stand up and walk away.

He just stood there, looking at where she had gone and thinking about what he has done wrong. When they met up to talk about 'stuff' she seemed to like him just as much as he did. She smiled at him twice and even chuckled. He could spot dimples of hers in her cheeks, which he normally wouldn't assume to ever see on her face.

He was so sure that she would say yes...

\-----------------------------------------

**From: Jean**

**To: Reiner**

Okay, Reiner, I'll come to the party as well

\-----------------------------------------

\-----------------------------------------

**From: Reiner**

**To: Jean**

I'm happy to hear that

\-----------------------------------------

 


	5. Embarassment and smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The great party is happening which isn't that nice for everyone who was attending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahoy♪  
> There are a lot of songs mentioned but I guess most of them are known♥  
> Thank you for reading ´u`chu

“Eren, are you sure you want to be sitting here by yourself? You can always join us, you know.”

Armin was waiting for Mikasa to get ready, therefore he tried to convince his brown haired friend, who was fiddling on his guitar, to come with them after all.

“Nah, thanks. I'll be meeting up with someone in a bit so I'm good.”

Neither Armin nor Mikasa were actually believing that. They were sure Eren just made that up to make them leave him alone. Even if he sounded damn convincing about it.

A few minutes later, Mikasa knocked on the door, letting Armin know that she's ready to go.

Standing up and asking again whether Eren wants to join them, receiving a silent denying answer, Armin got out of the room and got together with Mikasa to the disco.

 

***

 

Once they arrived at the disco, Mikasa was greeted with a great hug from her roommate Sasha, who happened to be there with her friends, a short bald guy and a small black haired girl, as well.

“I'm so happy you're here! I wasn't expecting you to be here since you don't really seem like someone who likes to party except when you're jamming to your weird K-pop music!” Sasha truly wanted to be friends with Mikasa.

But she just looked at the chest-nut haired girl, with an awkward smile on her face. _Not everyone had to know about the K-pop, Sasha._

“Look! This is Mina, she does my hair sometimes and you should let her do your hair as well, and this short guy here.” she patted the bald guy's shoulder “This guy is my best man, Connie! We've been friends since kindergarten! No one knows me best than him!”

He grabbed her by her waist and started tickling her, playfully asking her whom she has called 'short'.

The Asian girl waved at Mina and greeted her, before they could properly talk, Armin poked her arm to get her attention. Once he got it, he pointed at a guy and motioned her to come with him. She was quite confused who that might have been. He was tall, way taller than Eren and her, and very muscular. Mikasa wasn't sure what to think, so she kept quiet until Armin said something about this tall person.

“Mikasa... this is my boyfriend.”

As soon as he said it, his boyfriend turned around. It was Reiner.

“Armin! Hey I almost thought you aren't coming!” He embraced the little blond guy carefully after which he also greeted Mikasa and asked them where Eren was.

“He... is already busy. Sorry he didn't come.” Mikasa felt obligated to apologize for her adoptive-brother, she mainly did so it became a habit of hers.

Reiner just ruffled her hair and told her not to worry and just enjoy her time here.

 

***

 

\-----------------------------------------

**From: Mikasa**

**To: Eren**

I know who Armin's boyfriend is. It's Reiner. (・。・; - Mikasa

\-----------------------------------------

Eren couldn't believe what he was reading. From all people... Reiner? He was okay, but Eren, and Mikasa as well, would never think of him as someone to be Armin's boyfriend. They thought of someone who would be more gentle and tender looking...

But it was important to Armin so Eren just let it be and didn't comment on that. Mikasa's uncle used to tell him

_Eren, if you've got nothing nice to say, then shut your fucking mouth._

As he remembered his adoptive-sister's uncle's words, he shook his head and took his beloved Gene and tuned it. He had Gene for 8 years now, and he had never loved a guitar more that this one, hence why it has a name.

Once he finished tuning it, he heard a knocking on his door, so he got up and opened it. When he looked down, he saw the petite blonde girl, wearing a wide blue pullover as usual and gray sweatpants.

“Hey.” She said and tucked her hair out of her face.

“Hey, come in.”

Annie entered the room and looked around, and sat down on his messy bed comfortably. When he sat next to her, he immediately took his guitar and asked her if he could start to play, to which she just nodded. He decided to play a slow version of 'Smoke on the Water' and it sounded better than She had remembered.

Annie was carefully listening to each note Eren played and every word he muttered. Seeing him concentrated and focused like that made her smile a little bit. She leaned against his shoulder, this time, he didn’t complain like he usually would. He just continued doing his thing.

After a short while, he felt her cuddling subtly against him. He looked at her and stopped playing, putting his guitar aside. His arm got around her, caressing her shoulder. He breathed rather fast, as this was the first time he was so close to a girl other than Mikasa. This was moment when Eren noticed how tiny the blonde girl actually was. But that wasn’t the only thing that caught his attention. Now that she was this close to him, he noticed how nicely she smelled, almost like raspberries. He knew she had a habit of smoking occasionally, but he couldn’t smell any of that. The brown haired boy pulled her closer to his chest to enjoy her small stature and smell even more.

Annie looked up to him and smirked slightly “Sing something.” she whispered playfully.

"I won’t sing to you, it’s embarrassing." he mumbled back.

As he said it, he felt how the girl put her hands on his face to cover his sight.

"There."

"I still know you’re there."

"Imagine me away then."

Eren sighed, but felt his lip corners rise and cheeks beginning to warm up. It was the first time someone actually wanted to hear him sing. It was embarrassing but flattering.

He started with mouthing the words, and raising his voice so it was a soft whisper in Annie’s ears. She then noticed, what song it was: “Nothing else matters” by Metallica. She liked the song, just like the band. Also, it was a nice song to practice playing guitar with, but Annie never noticed how beautiful the actual lyrics were.

Hearing him sing with a soft, silent voice, emphasizing each word carefully

“ _Never opened myself this way,_

_life is ours, we live it our way._

_All these words I don’t just say,_

_and nothing else matters..._ ”

After he sang these words, Annie leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on his chin. This gesture made him swallow, but he continued after that like before, except that he had a smile on his face.

Noticing that, Annie leaned in for another kiss, this time, on the corner of his mouth. After that, he hold her hands which covered his sight and lowered them.

"I can’t do it when you’re interrupting, Annie." he said with the reddest cheeks Annie has ever seen. She mouthed a quick “sorry” and decided to let him finish the song. Her hands weren’t covering his sight now, they were on his lap, hold by his hands. He looked at them while continuing the song.

He was caressing them with his thumbs and played with her fingers, but was still focused on the song, much to Annie’s liking.

Once he was done, he still looked at her hands, seeming like he was ashamed of ever singing it. Annie, on the other hand, assured him that she loved it.

"I could imaging listening more often to you, actually. I really like your voice." she said.

This made him look up from her hands, at her face, which lead to her pressing her lips against his as soon as she could. She knew she wants to have this weird, no describable feeling in her stomach. She did not know how he might react but her actions were faster than her rational thinking.

He didn’t do anything at first, being baffled by her sudden move, but feeling her soft lips on his warmed him up and made his heart beat even faster. Eren could feel each beat, like it would jump out of his chest. He gently put his hand on the back of her head to pull her in closer, and returned the kiss.

 

***

 

At the party, Mikasa was enjoying the company of Mina, Sasha and Sasha's bald friend, who was eating chips and drinking beer with her. He seemed weird, but it was a likable weird. Just like Sasha. Mina, on the other hand, was nice, and not as quiet as she seemed. She constantly tried to start a nice conversation with them, but Mikasa wasn't one to keep a conversation going and Sasha was busy with her best friend.

So it was just two black haired girls, who were sipping their fruit drinks and occasionally talked about the party.

“I wanted to go with my roommate, actually. But she said she rather wants to sleep... so I went with Sasha.” Mina said as she stirred her drink with the straw. “But she isn't one to party anyway so I'm not disappointed or sad about it.”

“I see.” Mikasa fixed her hair and smiled slightly at Mina. “Just like my brother.”

From a distance, Mikasa could spot Jean. He was talking to a black haired guy, Reiner and Armin. It seemed to her like the black haired guy tried to cheer Jean up, constantly patting his shoulder and similar, while Reiner just gave them one drink after another.

Now, when the Asian girl thought about it, the last time she saw Jean was when he gave her a flower stem and asked her out. For her, it was way to early, even if she liked Jean quite a lot as well. But she didn't want to make any fast decisions, so she refused. This could be the reason why he looked so down, but it has been three days since. Deep inside, Mikasa felt kind of bad that he felt like that now but she simply needed her time, especially when it came to something as going out.

 

“Dude, drink a few drinks, chill. Even your bro does it for you.” Reiner practically slammed his hand on Jean's back.

And he was right, Jean knew he should _chill_. Marco, who usually drink as little as possible, tried to drink more so Jean would get his party-mood back.

“Come on, Jean!” his freckled friend, encouraging him to drink his own drink.

The ash brown guy took a sip and tried to smile, but that wasn't as convincing as he thought it would be.

He felt Reiner's big hand slamming on his back again.

“Jean, don't let yourself down over some _girl_. Drink a few, find another girl and get it on.” he laughed. Armin looked skeptic at his boyfriend but kept quiet, he knew Jean better, after all, so maybe it would work for him.

And indeed, it did.

Jean narrowed his eyebrows and took a big sip out of his glass, and another right after, finishing his drink. After that, he took another glass and continued drinking, together with Marco, who tried to keep up.

Right after the two of them finished six glasses of their alcoholic drink, Jean decided to go and dance with some shorter girl ,who had a similar hair color to him, but had curly chin length hair. She had a grin on her face and seemed to look at Jean from all angles, biting her own lip.

They were dancing to 'Prayer in C' by Lilly Wood and the Prick & Robin Schulz. Jean put his hands on her hips, pulling her close to his body. She put one of her hands on his nape, and the other one on his forearm, trying to get him to lower his hands.

“Mikasa, is everything alright?”

“W-what?” Mikasa turned to the girl with the pigtails.

“You have been starring at Jean for some time now, I was wondering if you want to go to him.”

“I've been starring...?” Mikasa took a sip out of her drink and looked embarrassed away.

“You know... I am sure he wouldn't object much if you'd ask him to dance with you instead.” the shorter girl smiled at Mikasa and patted her back carefully. “I am sure it would make your and his evening way better.”

Mikasa glanced at Mina, not being sure whether she should really go there and dance with Jean, or just let it be.

But, on the other hand, Jean wanted to go out with her and not with someone else. Just because he is sad and had a few drinks, doesn't mean he should just go and get some other girl. Mikasa didn't dump him because she doesn't like him, after all.

The Asian girl stood up and thanked Mina, after which she took a few deep breaths and went up to Jean and his dance partner, who looked anything but pleased with Mikasa being there. Jean looked quite surprised to see her, though.

“What is it?” the shorter girl hissed.

Mikasa didn't even look at her, she directly looked up to Jean. “Would you like to dance with me?”

“Oh honey, he's dancing with me right no– Jean??” He didn't even let her finish and let her go.

“Sorry, Hitchie, I've got to keep to my prioritiesies, ya see.” when he talked about priorities, he looked at Mikasa, and waved Hitch goodbye, who stomped away from them.

Mikasa was still looking stoic but her face seemed a little bit calmer now that he was with her and not with the other girl, Hitch.

The song playing was “Bedroom theme” by Florence + the machine. It wasn't one of Mikasa's favorites but Jean seemed to enjoyed it as he grabbed her carefully by her hips and tried dancing to the music while humming the tune. Mikasa could clearly smell the alcohol from him, but she had to admit that the stench of alcohol and the smell of his deodorant did fit together quite nicely.

Also the way he hold her by her hips was quite enjoyable. It wasn't a strong grip, but she could feel how he didn't want to let her go. As a response to his grip, she put her arms around his neck. She had to admit that she felt comfortable with him, more than with any other person, her friends being exceptions.

She looked at him and besides seeing him having a wide smile on (which was probably caused by the alcohol mostly) she looked into his amber eyes which were calmly examining her facial features. The way he looked at her, made Mikasa feel as if he was caressing her face with his hands. This thought warmed her cheeks up and made her smile. She noticed how he put his hands more on her back, rather than on her hipbones, carefully caressing her side while placing his hands on a different spot.

She leaned her head against his shoulder for a short time, and wanted to kiss his cheek, but he seemed to be coughing fairly intense. It was then, when Mikasa noticed something warm and sort of liquid on her legs and feet.

Suddenly she felt how someone pulled her away from Jean and heard the boys laughing at him.

“Oh my God! He fucking barfed on her”  
“Jean is such a damn loser.”

There has been no word that would describe how disgusted Mikasa was. Thankfully, all attention was on Jean, instead of on her. Mikasa refused to look down at her jeans and shoes, instead moved to the person who pulled her away, Sasha.

“I'm going.” She said, she looked paler as usual, as if she was going to throw up any minute as well. Sasha nodded and hold back a laughter after which Mikasa and her got to their room.

 

Mina looked after these two worried, and then looked to the guys who still mocked Jean, who still didn't seemed like he got it all out and got taken to the toilet by Armin.

She then saw Marco heading towards her, and couldn't hide a smile. He waved and smiled at her as well. While he drank as much as Jean, he seemed way more sober than Jean was.

“Would you like me to bring you to your room?” he asked, to which Mina just nodded.

On the way to the dormitory, Marco started humming a song which seemed pretty familiar to Mina, she looked up to him and smiled. When they walked into the building, Marco leaned against the wall as Mina already looked for her keys. The moment she looked back at her tall friend to tell him they could go, he was asleep. 

Mina tried to wake him up and shook him by his shoulder, but this lead to him sliding to the floor, making him sitting on the floor now and sleeping.

No matter what She did, she could not wake him up, so she simply hugged him goodbye and went to her room.

When she entered, she saw Annie sitting on her bed with her notebook. Her hair was open and she had a dark mark on her neck.

“I thought you were asleep.” Mina said.

Annie just nodded. But that didn't make Mina less curious. She placed herself next to Annie as she wanted to know what was up, but once she saw what Annie was looking up on her notebook, her questions were answered.

'How to cover a hickey up'

 


	6. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!! and sorry for any grammar mistakes orz whenever I reread the whole thing I find more and more so please spare me, English is not my mother language so when I make mistakes I don't see them right away, though I try to correct them every time I do spot some!  
> Enjoooy  
> also warning: cheesy material

  


A month has passed since the party. Everyone talked and complained about it on the next day. Some because of a hangover, some because of the noisiness, and some because they puked on people.

Jean did remember everything that happened that night. And even if he didn't, both Connie and Sasha wouldn't let him not know about this horror. He didn't dare to look Mikasa in the eye, let alone talk to her and apologize.

While trying to listen to his professor, he was, like every day since that party, trying to motivate himself to apologize to Mikasa.

It was terribly difficult for him. Marco advised him to just text her to loosen up the atmosphere between them, and then talk to her, but he didn't do it. Jean had a better idea. He wanted to ask the most experienced person he knew about what he could do.

Sure, he had to skip classes for it, but it was worth it.

***

 

Outside at the campus, was the short blonde girl. Her phone in one hand, a cigarette in the other. She was sitting on a bench, cuddled into an oversized, green pullover.

She tried to stop smoking all together, but some situations get her way to nervous to just try to brush it off.

The tobacco in form of a calm smoke made her calm. It was weird, but simply looking at it already relaxed her, just like watching the cigarette burn.

There was almost no one who could tell if she was smoking out of simple habit of having a cigarette between her lips, or because she was upset or troubled. The only people who could tell were Mina and Eren, also the only people to whom Annie opened to the most.

There were things Annie didn't tell them about, but simply because to her it was irrelevant to tell others, or because it wouldn't even matter anymore. Yet, simply the fact that she liked just being around them counted as opening up to people.

While inhaling the smoke once again, she felt big hands on her shoulders. She looked up and noticed a tan face that was looking at her with a puzzled expression. She exhaled the smoke away from him and put the cigarette out. She didn't like smoking around him.

“Where's Gene?”

“I left it in my room. What's up?” the tan brunet sat down next to her on the bench.

“Nothing.”

“Are you sure?”

“Mhm.” Annie leaned against his shoulder, closed her eyes and enjoyed his company.

Eren put his arm around her and stroked her back. After feeling the pullover Annie was wearing he laughed slightly and said “I was looking for this this morning.” while poking the pullover's hood.

Annie just smiled. “It's warm.”

“I know.” he pulled the hood over Annie's head and patted her. “Are you free today?”

She looked up curiously and nodded.

His cheeks got fairly red and he looked away. “I... learned a new song. I would like you to tell me how it is.”

“Do I know this song?”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe?” Annie cuddled slightly more against his chest. “I guess then I have no choice.”

They were sitting there, getting warm by each other's body heat, until Eren proposed to go to his room so he can show his new song to her.

***

 

“Jean, you can't just skip three classes.”

“I can and will, Marco. This is important.”

Jean left his freckled friend behind as he walked out of the building, and hopped onto the bus that drove him where he needed to be.

While looking outside the window and seeing all these familiar houses and roads, he smiled. He really liked it here, especially now as the leaves where changing colors into a bright orange. He only had nice memories here. Such as coming home to the beautiful smell of omelets.

When Jean got off, he walked rather fast towards a small, brown house.

The flowers around the house where all taken care off. Not even fall could destroy them.

He didn't have to wait long once he knocked at the door.

“Jeanbo? What are you doing here? Come in, dear.”

Jean smiled when he saw his mother and entered his old house. It was literally old and needed to be repaired quite often, but it was always clean and tidied up.

Jean's mother motioned him to come with her to the living room, where she appeared to be sewing some clothes. She sat down, and Jean right next to her.

“How are you doing darling? I haven't seen you in such a long time... wait... Aren't you supposed to be in college now?? Studying? How do you even find the time to come here? Don't tell me–“

“Ma, I need to talk to you about something super important!” He interrupted her.

She looked at him with her weary eyes. He could see she was slightly worried, so he continued to tell her what's up.

“Well I... met this girl.” He saw his mother smiling instantly. “She... she is great. I really like her, and she has such a beautiful face, and she won't let anyone tell her anything. And her hair. Ma, her hair is like satin.”

“Jeanbo I see Amour's arrow has hit you just right.” He blushed at that.  
“Just... she knows that I like her. I kind of asked her out and she dumped me.”

“Oh.”

“But... a few days later, there was this party.”

“A party??”

“Ma, listen. This party, and I was there and she was there, and I was sad because of what had happened so I drank a few with Marco.”

his mother listened carefully, nodding at what he has said.

“So... another friend of mine suggested I should drink more and find a girl to dance with. So I did, but then all of the sudden this girl I like came to me and asked me if I want to dance with her, so I obviously said yes...”

“Aw, now this sounds nice.”

“We... danced and I don't know, we were super close, and she leaned in to me and I could feel her breath on my cheek but then...”

“but then what?”

“I threw up.”

His mother didn't say a thing

“her whole pants and shoes were covered in vomit, ma.”

“Dear this is not what I meant by saying 'the stomach is a steppingstone to someone's heart'!”

“I know that!! Just... help me now. It's been a month, I feel guilty and I miss her. I've been avoiding her because I am so embarrassed at what happened.”

“Honey, running away won't solve anything, either. You got to man up and tell her that you are sorry. I mean what can happen?”

“I... she will laugh at me.”

“You are _not_ going to throw up on her again, you are going to apologize. I think she will be happy about it and maybe give you a second chance.”

“You think so?”

“Yes. But if it won't work, at least you tried!” She ruffled her son's hair and kissed his cheek. Jean wasn't very convinced to do anything because of the last sentence, but his mother was right. Running away was not an option.

“Now that you are here... and not in college... how about you help me with housework a bit? The kitchen is a disaster after I tried some new recipes.”

Jean rolled his eyes but smiled. He would never volunteer to clean up someone else's mess, but when it was his mother, he would never be hesitant.

***

 

“So... how was it?”

“Pretty nice, though I would like to hear you singing to it.”

“I might mutter-sing some songs from time to time, Annie, but I will not sing 'Toxicity' to you.”

She laughed slightly. It was a surprise to have Eren play System of a Down's 'Toxicity'. Sure, they spend a lot of time together and both of them pretty much knows what kind of music the other one likes. Be it System of a Down, Crossfade, Guano Apes or Eyes set to Kill.

She played with his hair, which probably required cutting as she could braid it. He didn't seem to mind it and just let her be.

That was their sort of relationship. They weren't together in the official sense of it. They spend time together, cuddled, sometimes exchanged kisses, simply showed affection to each other. Words like “love” or “relationship” never fell because neither of them thought it's necessary. They both know what they are to each other, it wasn't anyone else's business.

“Hey... Annie?”

“Mhm?”

“I have another song I would like to play.”

She looked at him and nodded. “Then go on, I will listen.”

“I... might mutter-sing. So don't braid my hair for now.”

Annie let go of his hair and sat normally next to him. As usual, he was embarrassed to sing with her there, so he just looked at his guitar, Gene, and his fingers. She was excited for what he had to play and sing, or mutter-sing as he called it. The moment she heard the first notes, her eyes widened.

“ _Glass hailed from the sky that night... I couldn't hide, to save my life..._

_Standing drenched in open wounds... You took my hand and pulled me through”_

He sang every single word very carefully. Annie was keep watching his face, noticing how he had closed his eyes during singing.

“ _I want to give you everything, I'll give you my all_

_because you gave me... you gave me your lips – a gentle kiss._

_The medicine to cure my pain.”_

Eren was completely focused on this song. His cheeks were burning with the color red, and his hands were shivering a bit, but it didn't change how he sang or played.

“ _Listen to all of this glass shatter... it pierced my ears, and made them bleed._

_Now sounds so beautiful.”_

He carefully looked up and looked her in the eye.

“ _...'Cause you're beautiful, you're beautiful.”_

Eren didn't look away. He was keeping his eyes on her while continuing singing.

“ _I want to give you everything, I'll give you my all_

_because you gave me... you gave me your lips – a gentle kiss._

_The medicine to cure my pain.”_

He repeated the chorus, just like in the song. His turquoise eyes stayed on Annie's blue ones, eventually peeking from time to time to check the grip on the guitar.

The repeated chorus sounded more spoken than sang. Annie's eyes seemed watery, he knew this band and especially this song meant a lot to her, and while he wasn't a big fan of tears, it made him happy that he didn't mess up badly.

Eren put Gene away and pulled Annie close to him for a hug. She cuddled into him, enjoying every bit of his scent. When she put her head up to look at him, she spotted his neck first. She carefully caressed it with the tip of her nose. He let her do it, while he began crawling her nape as a response. Annie began moving closer to the neck, making her lips touch it. She was teasing him with gentle caressing and almost-kisses.

His heart beat faster after each kiss. Not being able to hold it much longer, he carefully pulled her head up on her chin to kiss her. This kiss was nothing like the previous ones they had. This one made them breath faster. It felt more intimate, careful... the previous ones seemed like simple friendly kisses compared to this.

While their mouths were combined, Annie got on Eren's lap. He put his arms around her and let them rest around her waist. Her hands were examining his broad shoulders and neck, while his own hands were caressing her back and behind.

He put his hands under her pullover, feeling her bare skin. It was soft and delicate, impossible not to touch. He then slipped his arm under the pullover on her back, making her move closer to him, and Eren being able to explore her whole back.

Annie smiled at this, breaking the kiss just to whisper a short “how greedy.”After seeing Eren roll his eyes and smiling as well, they continued kissing each other. She decided to tease him with her tongue a bit while kissing, he returned it, much to her surprise.

Slowly, Annie pulled away and took off her pullover, revealing a black tank top underneath it, and a white bra peeking through.

Eren tried not to stare at the white fabric, and to keep his eyes on Annie's face, which just became more and more red.

Then, Eren understood what was going on. His cheeks turned red instantly. He swallowed and slowly took off his shirt as well. Annie shamelessly watched his embarrassed struggle. It was then when she realized that he was more nervous than her.

Annie took both if his hands and put them on her cheeks. She hold his hands tightly, caressing his hand with her thumbs. She then looked at him, smiling slightly, reassuring him that there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Eren smiled back, pulling her yet again close to him to embrace her.

The both of them could not get enough of each other.

***

  


It was already dark when Jean arrived back at the university. He helped his mother a lot at home, and even cooked a lot of stuff with her, taking some as nice leftovers. He felt very self conscious about what he was going to say to Mikasa in order to apologize properly.

He bought a small, pink rose and hoped Ma's cupcakes could get him another chance.

On his way to find Mikasa, he has met a few teachers, whom he had to tell that his mother got ill and he had to go to her to make sure everything is okay.

Once he found his Lifeblood, sitting in a library. Next to her, a sleeping Sasha. She seemed to read some kind of a magazine, completely concentrated. Jean could watch her forever, but he had to do what he meant to do a month ago, which does not include avoiding but confronting her.

The nearer he came, the more hesitant his legs became. The negative thoughts came back

_What if Mikasa will be mad at me and just proceed to keep ignoring me?_

Jean shook his head. It was not the time for this. It was too late for this. After taking a deep breath, he walked up to Mikasa and the sleeping Sasha. The black haired girl immediately raised her head and looked at him with a surprised look.

“M-Mikasa... I...” He started, but got interrupted by Sasha's loud yawning.

“Ah... what's this smell...” she was sniffing like a dog.

“... Sasha! I've got some leftovers here. You just need to head them up _somewhere_ _not here._ ” Jean handed some bags to Sasha, who got up right away and ran off to find the nearest microwave.

Now she was gone, Jean could finally confront his dear crush.

“Long time no see.” She began the conversation again.

“I... uh. Yeah, sorry about that.” She rose an eyebrow at that. Jean got slightly nervous, and handed her the rose and cupcake box over.

“Here! A rose that's not plucked! A-and cupcakes! They're tasty!”

Mikasa was confused, but thanked him. First, they didn't talk or see each other for a month, and then he comes up to her with gifts.

“Mikasa! I am... sorry for throwing up on you.”

“Don't bring this up.” Mikasa tried to get him from keep talking.

“No, I mean it, I didn't want to vomit on you it just happened.”

“Jean.”

“I know I messed up and I will learn from my mistakes so please give me yet another chance I won't drink again or do anything that causes nausea I promise.”

She went silent. Yes, the memory of that event was very unpleasant for Mikasa, so she wanted to just forget about it, but hearing him apologize was quite adorable. Yet, strange because of the weird ignoring.

“You needed a month to tell me that?”

“...I didn't know whether you want to see me again or not. So I needed time to actually think about what I am going to say. Though I still just talked what was on my mind.”

She nodded. “You did.”

He dared looking at her “Am I forgiven...?”

“You do owe me a pair of shoes and jeans but... yes. Under one condition.”

He looked at her with eyes filled with hope.

She blushed slightly, but remained quite stoic. “You won't dance with any weird girl.”

He narrowed his brows while hearing this. He wasn't quite sure what she meant.

“I...” she began shyly, after which she looked Jean straight in the eye with an expression to kill “I want to be the _only_ girl you dance with on any dance floor.”

“D-does... does that mean we... we are...”

“If you still want to.”

The joy on Jean's face was indescribable. He walked around the table to pick her up and embrace her. Mikasa could have sworn to see a little tear coming down Jean's cheek while walking at her. It made her smile. She really missed Jean during this month, though she wasn't expecting to. They didn't engage in that many activities together, yet when he was gone, she really noticed how much she likes him.

She gave him a small kiss on the chin and told him that she's going to bed now and that he should as well. After thanking for the gifts and giving Jean the most beautiful smile he could imagine, she walked off.

He just stood there in awe.

***

  


Once he could think clearly again, he walked into his room. He was humming and smiling like an idiot. In his room, he noticed smoke and his roommate looking rather... chill.

“Jean heeey”

“Marco, what the fuck happened to you?”

“Nothin'... I just found these wonders here. Theeeey were hidden in a book in a library hahaha...”

“And you just smoke that shit??”

“Duuuuuude, wonders. I was like... I was like stressed. And then I smoked one and whoa.”

Jean looked at his stoned friend, shrugged, and sat beside him. He was way too happy to worry about Marco's little trip.

He was about to tell him about Mikasa and him but he remembered something...

“...Say, Marco, didn't you want to meet up with Mina today?”

“Hahahaha... ohhhhhhhh. Mina. Hahahaha........... damn.”

That was the first time Jean heard Marco “swearing”. And probably the last time Jean and Marco saw Mina in their room.

 


End file.
